


Mind

by M_airaD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous writing, Blood, Coprse, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional writing, Experimental Style, Experimental writing, Gore, Horror, Psychological Trauma, Short Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_airaD/pseuds/M_airaD
Summary: "  A short story taking you into the twisted workings of the mind when subjected to disfunction.  "





	

Blurry eyes opened to view a dark room clouded with odd patches of discolorment along most of the walls bringing attention to the smell of rotting flesh spiking the dark room. Only resting to instead give off the intense stench of mold rolling around in a wave of rotten urine wafting from piles of sheets scattered around the corners. A disturbing feeling rooted within myself as I found it a mercy to cover the stench of corpses and entrails scattered at my feet. 

Shifting in the very uncomfortable seat I found my self sitting in, I noticed my body free of any binds keeping me in it. Confusion warmed my senses. 

Should I get up and try to find an exit? Risking the posibility of ending up just another piece of flesh throbbing along grimy tiles, or seccumb to the nagging sense of doom permeating the room? Both questions assaulted my brain until a final conclusion had silenced the arguing whispers that rang in my head. 

Death was undoubtedly inevitable. 

Finally bringing myself to stand, I felt an unmistakable wave of uncertainty start the tremble that reached my toes and traveled it's way up my thighs. Was there truly a reason for even trying? All to prove myself one step ahead of the grim reaper? Or perhaps instead to do none other than inflate my own ego. Show that i am unable to be brought down. But, to do that, id be throwing out reason and cercomstance as if it had never existed. 

Instead too afraid to even consider mustering up the courage I know I live without. 

But even so, my death still lurked, leaving its freezing promise to be considered and worried over. A shiver cut through my body with an almost comforting promise of the end. 

Yet, i still found myself standing in the same spot, face expressionless as if I hadn't a care about the pieces of blood soaked lung and muscle making obscene noises underneth my own feet as I shifted. 

Unable to handle the strong stench the room provided any longer, i felt myself moving forward, the archway into the next room was battered and looked as if it was falling apart. Pieces of wood splintered from it as an odd rumble shook the tiny room into simplicity. Heart yearning for what I knew would be passed the crumbling walls, I slowly crept past the sharp edges. The rumbling continued as sharp dashes of rain poured down from what could only be described as a room full of trees. 

Many large waves of oak scattered around the dark, damp room. Impressive roots pulling apart the wooden flooring and exposing rain soaked grass and dirt. Once again I was puzzled, staring at the walls that stood proudly erected around the small patch of semi forest. 

Directing my attention up towards the ceiling, expecting to finding a hole, i instead discovered this room without one at all. 

Still puzzled, i stood still, content in watching the fuming clouds rushing and swirling high above the walls height. Rain whipping against my sensitive cheeks and shivering body. Instead of scared I found myself falling into the eternal ache of peace. 

My heart began to pound with a familiar ache of blissful solitude as i settled on the floor, resting back again the one of the larger tree trunks. 

Settling into the spot, surrounded by intense smells of rain, wet grass and rotting flesh, I felt the haze of sleep creep into me, keeping me rooted to the spot on the ground. Letting out a quiet yawn I finally allowed myself into the call of sleep. 

As the disturbing decor of the room turned to nothing but darkness, a bright blur of light and living room furniture finally blew my senses back to the edge they held before. Two figures came into view as i once again noticed a familiar environment. The yells and curses the room's other occupants had to share jumped the atmosphere into a violent frenzy as more and more of the room became trashed. 

"That thing is not my child!" 

"I didn't create a life by myself Francis!" 

"How do I even know it even is mine?" 

"You bastard!" 

Glass shattered against flower wallpaper as the fight resumed Into meaningless dribble once again. Chairs and books lay scattered across the floor, pictures torn from frames as the household fell apart from the inside out, I decided the fight was to last longer than I felt comfortable, but still my eyes watched on unfocused. 

Giving a quiet sigh, I ebbed my eyes closed once again to re-anamate the twisted fantasy that was my happy place. 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, constructive feedback, and harsh criticism are encouraged.
> 
> -M.airaD


End file.
